Uninterrupted
by NewWarl0ck
Summary: What if Spencer and Toby weren't interrupted when they were kissing in 4x14? An alternative version, with no Peter Hastings to ruin the fun. Spoilers for 4x14!


Warning: Spoilers for 4x14

One Shot

"I've got more important things to do right now."

His smile was so sweet, his baby blue eyes were just melting her. And at that moment, it was clear what those more important things were. _Her_. Rather than telling his father about the riveting new information about his mother and Radley, he wanted to be with her. She was more important to him than anything. Leaning over the counter, the couple shared a chaste kiss. But that chaste kiss turned from chaste to anything _but_ chaste in a moment. Spencer'a hand inches forward, and her hand slid down his chest which was, unfortunately, covered in a shirt.

She was so happy that he called her important, she couldn't help it. She was surprised that he wanted to stay with her when all the new information about his mom had been discovered. A few weeks ago, he was so into the case about his mother that he was willing to leave their first slow dance out of anger. Sure, she was upset about that, and many of the other troubles he had put her through, but her love for him surpassed all.

Her hands moved back up to cup his cheeks. She could feel the stubble as she rubbed her hands down, getting closer to his chin. But she honestly didn't care, like many girls would. She found his stubble quite manly. She could smell the scent of his shaving cream.

In order to move into the next kiss (since it had suddenly turned into some making our), Spencer opened her mouth a little so she could adjust herself back onto Toby's lips. But she got a surprise instead. His tongue entered her mouth, and she nearly opened her eyes, because she wasn't used to giving him tongue. Their kisses had always been the most romantic ones. He was no longer leaning over the table, he was standing closer to her.

His chest pressed against her stomach, and she felt so close to him. Maybe it was because he was giving her tongue, but she certainly felt close to him. She didn't feel like his helper detective anymore, she felt like his girlfriend, which is how what she wanted to feel like, since she _was_ his girlfriend after all.

"Important, huh?" Spencer questioned, smiling breathlessly as she pulled back.

"Well, you are the most important person in my life, so spending time with you is the most important thing to do," Toby said, smiling back at her. His hands moved from her waist to take both of her hands in his. "I haven't been good to you when you have been so good to me." He gave her hands a light squeeze. "I've been thinking about what you said in my loft a lot... when I was listing the people who have went to Radley, but I didn't mention your name—"

"Toby, it's fine, I saw your face when I said that, and maybe I shouldn't have said it," Spencer said, sighing. "I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. I'm just now thinking that maybe it was too soon to bring it up again."

"No," he said, "it's not too soon. If it's too soon now, when will it ever be time to talk about what happened? I don't want to avoid the subject, no matter what an ass it makes me seem like."

"You are_ not_ an ass, Tobes," Spencer said, stroking his arm gently. "Okay, so you want to talk. Let's talk. What do you want to talk about? I don't think there's anything to be talked about, actually."

"There is plenty to talk about," Toby said, sitting down on the chair next to her. "We act as if what happened is a thin ice topic. You know it hurts me to think about me hurting you... I know what I did was stupid and wrong—"

"And sweet," she finished for me. "I don't think any guy in this town would ever go to the lengths you did. Actually, no guy I've ever dated has wanted to deal with me and all the secrets for so long, but you never gave up on me, and that's how I know that you're different." She ran a hand through his sandy hair. "What you did was crazy, but it shows what a good heart you have. And you never gave up on me, so I would never give up on you."

He placed another kiss on her lips, but it was chaste, no tongue. He gazed into her big brown eyes for a moment, loving every word she just said. He knew that she was special, too. She was different from all the girls. She didn't want him for sex like Jenna, she wanted him because she loved him for who he was, as sappy as it sounded.

"Look Toby," she continued. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, because it doesn't matter. What's done is done. What matters now is the present, and the more important things that I need to take care of."

He swore that was the most adorable smile on her face ever. And he wanted her at that moment. He was so lustful... so lost in her. And they certainly had unfinished business to take care of, but it wasn't about his time on the A-team, it was about them as a couple, and their future.

Their lips met again, touching slowly. It felt romantic again, but Toby never failed to make it sexual. As she was opening her mouth to reform a kiss in their making out, his tongue moved right back into her mouth. His hands touched her waist, and he pulled her up from her seat. He allowed her to wrap her legs around him as he picked her up from the seat. He carried her, and he didn't even need to look where he was going. He had been to her house so many times that he knew it inside and out.

Her arms were looped around his neck, and neither of them pulled apart, even if they were running out of breath. They just breathed each other, and enjoyed that scent. He loved everything about her scent— a mix of her sweet shampoo, along with some perfumes. And she loved his— cologne and the scent of pine, since he was the kind of guy to work outside a lot.

"But one more thing," Spencer said, pulling back from their make out session while Toby stopped walking up the stairs. He continued to hold her, but he stopped walking. "Never. Ever. Leave. Me. Again." Her words were almost like staccato. She was serious, though. Well, in a way... Jokingly serious, if that oxymoron made any sense. He grinned at her, and grazed her cheek with his lips.

"I'll try my hardest, you know I hate leaving you, too," Toby said, holding her bottom firmly. He kissed her neck lovingly. She looked down into his blue eyes. "Spence, what if your dad comes home?"

She shrugged and chuckled, "I'll take my chances. Besides, this is extremely important. I missed you way too much, and we have some catching up to do."

"I love you," he said, poking his nose into her cheek.

And that was the last thing that was said before they went off into Spencer's bedroom for a very well-needed moment of intimacy, where their bodies were as close as two human beings could ever get.


End file.
